


Go to sleep already you sad workaholic

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kyungsoo can’t sleep without baekhyun, tired baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up and makes Baekhyun go to bed because really, it’s five in the morning and whatever thing he’s working on can wait.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Go to sleep already you sad workaholic

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure where Baekhyun was, but the fact that he wasn’t in bed with him was enough for him to feel annoyed.

He’d woken up at five in the morning because of it. Although he’d gone to bed alone (after Baekhyun insisted on finishing what he was working on when Kyungsoo asked him to come with him,) he’d fallen asleep expecting Baekhyun to be there soon. Instead, here he was, by himself.

Kyungsoo got out of bed, and when he saw the light beneath the door of their work room he was wide awake and pissed.

Baekhyun jumped at Kyungsoo’s arrival, loud and without warning. He was at the desk, hands on his keyboard. Kyungsoo saw him sigh.

“Babe, I promise it’s not what it looks like.”

“And what does this look like?”

Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo, then back to the screen. “...Me working?”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Okay, I am working.” Baekhyun pursed his lips in a pout. “Babe, I have to finish this. I already started and-“

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Well...”

“You’re done. Save whatever you’re working on and come to bed now.”

“But Kyungsoo...” Baekhyun gave him his best innocent look, but even in the darkness of the room Kyungsoo could see how tired he was.

Kyungsoo breathed out and went over, taking his hand. “Come on,” he said, gentler. “It’s not going to go away. It’ll be there for you to work on when you get up. Okay?”

“Babe...”

“I’m going to stay here and watch you shut the computer down, and then we’re going to go to bed together.”

One last ditch effort of a pitiful look, and Baekhyun relented. He turned and clicked out with his right hand, left still taken by Kyungsoo who stood waiting beside him. He scowled. “Happy now?”

Kyungsoo smiled as Baekhyun got up, kissing him on the cheek. “Very.”

“Why can’t you just let me work, anyway?” Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was just complaining because he hated being interrupted when he worked, and no matter who you were Baekhyun would automatically be upset if you stopped him from getting something done.

But Kyungsoo also knew his weakness was him. “Because I can’t sleep if you’re not there.”

“Liar.”

“Why do you think I’m up at five in the morning, Baek?” They made it to bed, and Kyungsoo was comfortable again with Baekhyun there. “I woke up because you weren’t with me.”

“I think you’re just trying to excuse your motherly instincts.”

Kyungsoo tugged Baekhyun to him and held him, closing his eyes. “I can have motherly instincts and also need your company to sleep.”

“Mhm.” Baekhyun nestled against his chest in a way that made Kyungsoo’s heart warm. “I hate that I’m so comfortable.”

“You were tired.”

“Yeah...” Baekhyun trailed off. 

Kyungsoo kissed the top of his head, said, “Baek?”

The only reply Kyungsoo got was Baekhyun’s small noises of sleep, the cutest sound that he’d come to love along with its familiarity. 

Comfortable, warm, and best of all with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo whispered good night and let himself sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Smol fic oop


End file.
